ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Future is Now
The Future is Now 'is the first episode of Edge of Time War. Plot ''We get a panoramic view of Galvan Mark X: A world infested by technology and full with large cities blooming with life as far as the naked eye can see. Tall skyscrapers, huge laboratories and several smaller houses litter the surface of the planet. There is no room for nature here. The camera zooms in the capital city of the planet. One building instantly fills us with senses of awe and familiarity. Each one of its floors are connected with green tubes that transport and mix continuously a green liquid. On top of it, we find a very unique logo: A hourglass-shaped object, which also glows bright green. The camera zooms further in the interior of the building, where many little grey creatures hover around in hoverchairs and move scraps and tools using a green beam that they project through their third eye. All of a sudden, a bright blue flash momentarily blinds the camera. Once it fades away, we see a rather tall man, perhaps in his early forties, wearing a white labcoat and green goggles. The strange man removes them and calmly walks towards one of the creatures. '''1, seeing the man:' '''You are late. 'Man: My sincerest apologies. You see, I had very important matters to take care of and there's just so little time! '''1: Humorous as ever, Paradox. looking around: Leaving already? 1: It's like you said. We don't have much time until the inevitable happens. checking his pocket watch: Oh my, yes you're right. I suppose you have it ready then, First Thinker? Creature: How many times have I told you to call me Albedo? Paradox: Too many to count. Let's procceed as quickly as possible. Albedo: Follow me. Albedo steers his hoverchair and goes towards a wall, which separates to form a door-like structure. He enters the room and Paradox follows, watching not to hit his head on the ceiling, which is low for human standards. Albedo gestures two Galvans to remove a pile of spare items, which reveal below a small black cube with green glowing lines all over it. Albedo projects a green beam from his third eye which surrounds the cube and moves it telekinetically, letting it fall in Paradox's open palms. inspecting the object: You must be very proud. This is your greatest invention after all. Albedo: I do not have time for compliments. You have what you asked for. Paradox: Oh, I must have forgotten to inform you. I do not intend to use it. slightly shocked: If you are not going to use the Omnimatrix, then who? checking his pocket watch: Someone...around 30 million years from now. Albedo: You must be joking. Paradox: Oh, I assure you, I never joke about matters such as these. Albedo: You are the most trustworthy person I know, Paradox. I am sure you will make the right choise. Paradox: Thank you, dear friend. His right hand glows with blue energy and touches the floor, which decays. Paradox puts the cube inside and snaps his fingers, causing the floor to fix itself. Paradox: Do not worry about the safety of the device. The one who is destined to find it will find it. Albedo nods in relief. A Galvan quickly approaches him. Galvan: First Thinker, it is time. Albedo: I believe this is the time to say goodbye. Paradox does not reply and instead looks around nervously. Albedo: Is there something wrong? I have never seen you like this before. Paradox: Indeed, dear friend. I am afraid we have an unwanted guest. A dark purple flash engulfs the room, revealing Eon. Eon: Your skills have not waned, Time Walker. Paradox: And I must admit yours have increased, Eon. It took me quite a while to see through your chrono-shield. Albedo: Do you know this intruder, Paradox? Eon: Oh, yes he does, Galvan. Paradox and I are mortal enemies, even though he thinks of me as a little more of a nuisance. Paradox: I have never said that. Eon: You will ''say that. Now, do me a favor and hand over the Omnitrix. 'Albedo: Over my dead body. '''grinning: If you insist. His hands glow with purple energy and releases a dark purples beam at Albedo, which is blocked by Paradox, who is not affected by the blast due to his immortality. Eon: Stay out of this, Paradox! You know you don't have the power to stop me! at Albedo: Go, I will stall Eon. Albedo: But- Paradox: You have a ride to catch. Albedo exits the room, along with the rest of the Galvans. Eon: This dimension...it is intriguing, don't you think? Paradox: Why are you doing this Eon? Do you not realize that Maltruence will betray you with the first chance he gets? Eon: Blah, blah, Betrayal, blah, blah, blah, I am a fool, blah, blah, blah! At least come up with something original, Paradox. Your words are getting stale. Paradox: I am only trying to help you, Benjamin. You have strayed from the path of good. angry: Don't call me that! He creates daggers for each one of his hands and lunges at Paradox. Paradox summons his cane and blocks the attack. Eon tries to stab him, but Paradox smacks him with his cane in his knee and stomach, causing him to back off. Eon: You'll tire eventually, Time Walker. And then, no one will be able to save you! Paradox:'' Your overconfidence and arrogance will be your undoing. 'Eon: I have had enough of this! He opens a purple portal in front of him and grabs a large sword, whose blade consists of purple fire. '''Eon: I will ask for the last time: Where is the Omnitrix? Paradox: You will never find it. His cane transforms into a sword, which has blue fire for a blade. Eon swings his sword at Paradox, who puts his sword in front of Eon's, causing them to clash. Eon breaks from his grasps and swings it again, attempting to hit Paradox's left shoulder. Paradox disappears in a blue flash before the attack hits him and reappears behind Eon, stabbing the gauntlet on his left arm, which sparks with purple energy. grabbing his hand: Argh! My Chrono-navigator! As soon as he says that, the ground shakes and he almost falls down. Eon: What's happening? The camera turns around towards the window and shows the outside view: Galvan, the system's sun, is devastated by solar storms. Paradox: Galvan Mark X's sun will release a powerful nuclear electromagnetic pulse that will anihilate all life on this planet and beyond in about one minute. I suggest we give up this foolishness. Eon: How am I supposed to escape when you destroyed my Chrono-navigator? Paradox: Fortunately for you, this is not our last encounter. He snaps his fingers, transporting both him and Eon away. Soon after, the pulse hits Galvan Mark X, destroying everything in sight. We get transported to the Sol System and are greeted to a panoramic view of Europa, Jupiter's moon. The small celestial body is a world of ice, but things aren't always what they seem. The camera zooms in, entering Europa's atmosphere, where we notice giant drills lodged deep inside the ice crust, opening holes and allowing water to emerge from them in the form of geysers. We move a few hundred meters beneath the surface, in a gigantic ocean, as a large pale teal serpentine creature, with two proboscis hanging from its mouth, swims past the camera. Small schools of fish-like creatures, orange in color and with a large, in proportion to their body, light blue eye in the center of their head begin swimming faster, to avoid the serpentine creature. The camera zooms further, as we notice a huge glass dome, which surrounds what appears to be a city. The city is mostly composed of tall buildings, some of them even reaching the dome. Transparent semi liquid pathways connect the buildings with each other and humanoid creatures are walking on them. A few humanoids can be seen riding on hover boards, soaring through the air and occasionally doing several stunts, competing with each other. We move to the lower levels, where humanoids are hovering in small disks and watching or reading holographic projections. Two humanoids, however, stand out. They are moth-like in appearance and are hovering seemingly by themselves. They wear hooded robes, with one having a leaf green color and the other a rocky brown. They approach a small building and phase through it. The building has a small corridor, with a maroon carpet on the ground. The two moth-like humanoids stop, floating inches above the ground. The one with the leaf green robe inhales and releases a cold vapor from his mouth, which travels along the corridor and reveals red lasers blocking further access to it. He smirks and turns intangible along with his partner, as they fly all the way to the end of the corridor, stopping again at a large metal door. Green Moth, turning towards his partner: You know what to do. The moth-like humanoid with the rocky brown robe nods and uncloaks, revealing his robe to be nothing more than a large pair of wings, along with two antennae protruding from the top spot of his spine. He wears a dark brown belt around his waist, with a small screwdriver-like device hanging from it. He grabs the device with his right hand and points it towards the metal door. He presses a button with his clawed thumb and a red light is emitted from the device, causing the door to fade to nothingness. He places the device again on his belt and folds his wings and antennae to a hooded robe, which allows his arms and legs to move freely. The two partners hover inside the room, which is decorated with paintings, among them being the Mona Lisa and a picture of a man looking at the stars. There are several exhibits, among them a golden mask of a bearded man and a copper colored android, all in glass domes. Brown Moth, looking around: Look at all this junk. Why would the boss ask us to steal from here? These are, like, prehistoric. Green Moth: That is precisely ''the reason we should steal them. Do you imagine how valuable these things are? There are all kinds of nutty collectors out there who would pay a fortune for this stuff! 'Brown Moth, grabbing the golden mask and inspecting it: Eh, I suppose you're right. Still, why would someone care about relics from that old planet humans used to live on? What was it called again? '''Voice: Earth. Brown Moth: Yes, that exact-wait, who said that?! Both he and his partner look around frantically, searching for the disembodied voice. A figure slowly walks out of the shadows, revealing himself to be an adolescent human male with a lean physique, having brown messy hair and green eyes, wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with a black outline, dark brown pants and white shoes, with a grey utility belt surrounding his waist. Human: Didn't your mothers teach you to knock first? Or was it your fathers? You can never tell with Necrofriggians. Necrofriggian: A human?! How could you possibly know- interrupting him: -that you would be here at this exact time, preparing to steal our only connection to our old home? Let's just say I have powerful allies. Necrofriggian: You should have brought these 'powerful allies' with you tonight, then! You made a serious mistake coming alone here, kid! He uncloaks, grabbing the screwdriver-like device from his belt and aiming it towards the human, firing. The human calmly presses a button on the buckle of his belt, projecting a green, hexagon-shaped shield around him, protecting him from the blast. as the shield fades away: Nice shot...but I suppose that's just cold ''comfort... 'Necrofriggian, to his partner: He's got jokes. '''Necrofriggian: Not for long! He turns intangible and flies with blinding speed towards the human, phasing through him and encasing him in a thick layer of asymmetrical ice crystals. The Necrofriggian turns around and hovers in front of the human, inspecting him. Necrofriggian: And that's what happens when you mess with D'Spayr! Necrofriggian: We don't have time for this! Let's grab some stuff and bounce! D' Spayr nods and floats towards the Mona Lisa painting, unhanging it from the wall. He partially uncloaks the upper half of his robe, revealing a green sash across his torso, with many pockets. He opens one of them and grabs out of it a small chip-like device. D'Spayr turns the painting to the other side and sticks the device on it, causing the painting to shrink in a flash of green light. He puts the miniature painting inside his empty pocket. In the meantime, his partner uses his screwdriver-like device to make the copper colored android seemingly vanish in a flash of red light. to his partner: Are you sure it ended up in the HQ? Because if the boss finds out we accidentally sent these stuff in the Null Void, he- Necrofriggian, interrupting him: Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Now let's get outta- A loud beep interrupts him. The Necrofriggian turns around to locate the source of the beep, which is coming from the human's belt, accompanied by a rapidly flashing green light. The Necrofriggian's eyes widen in shock, as the layer of ice trapping the human explodes, sending chunks of it flying in all directions, with the Necrofriggian and D'Spayr turning intangible to dodge them. The human, slightly disoriented, stands upright and opens one of his pockets on his utility belt, grabbing out of it a small capsule filled with a dark orange liquid and throws it at the Necrofriggians, who are hit. covered in the liquid: Argh! What is this stuff? Human: Just a small chemical compound that disables your protoplasm and prevents you from going intangible. Necrofriggian, wiping the liquid from his hood: You think you're so smart, don't you, kid? You're not the only one with fancy tech around here! He uncloaks and presses the buckle of his belt, releasing a blue mist that travels towards the human, who does a side roll, avoiding the mist cloud, grabbing out of a pocket a small gas mask and putting it on his face, making a clicking sound. He also takes out two batons, which enlarge to their normal size, that spark with green electricity. voice filtered: Bring it on, chilly moths! D'Spayr and the other Necrofriggian charge towards him, preparing to gut him with their claws. The human ducks, avoiding the strikes and jabs them in their abdomens, shocking them. D'Spayr shakes his head and releases an ice blast from his left hand, but the human puts the batons in front of him in an X position and releases an electric blast, destroying the ice. The other Necrofriggian grabs the human from behind, restraining him, but the latter jabs him in the right thigh, shocking him and escaping from his grip. D'Spayr uncloaks and grabs out of a pocket small black marbles, throwing them at the human, who attempts to defend himself in the same fashion as before, but the marbles interact with the batons and explode, knocking the human to a wall. Necrofriggian: Looks like you've ran out of luck, kid! slowly getting up and rubbing the back of his head: Yeah, looks like it. If only my 'powerful allies' were around, waiting for me to give the signal, so they come here and kick your frosty butts. (smirks) Oh wait, they are! He presses the buckle of his belt, which emits a loud sonic vibration, causing D'Spayr and the other Necrofriggian to cover their ear holes in discomfort. The ceiling begins to crumble, as a magenta colored disk descends from the hole. On the disk, there are three humanoids standing: The one on the left is an adolescent human female, with long, waist-length red hair, green eyes, wearing a dark purple trench coat with magenta highlights and black leather shoes. Her hands glow with magenta energy, indicating she is controlling the disk. The one in the middle is an adolescent human male, with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes with black marks underneath them, wearing a black bodysuit with grey highlights and black fingerless gloves. The one on the right is a humanoid feline of unknown age, with blue and black fur, orange cat-like eyes, with the left one looking mechanical, wearing a dark blue bodysuit, with raised black shoulder pads and silver clawed gauntlets. The disk lands on the ground and the humanoids step out of it, standing next to the human. Human: Why do we always have to use the ceiling? Can't we just enter through the door, like any other normal person? Characters Heroes *Professor Paradox *Albedo Neutral Villains *Eon Aliens Used Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Time War Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ultra3000